I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromechanical writing devices and more particularly to a means for cutting the writing medium.
II. Prior Art
Electromechanical writing devices are suitable for writing on a recording medium which is guided through the writing device in a stepwise manner from a stopper recording medium. It is necessary that the recording medium can be cut off at any required point, for example to permit either the separation of individual portions of writing or a fresh start to a piece of writing in the event of a defect in the writing operation.
Tearing the recording medium as it emerges from the writing device not only entails a special manual operation but also may damage the recording medium such as by a lengthwise tear.